Why Levi Hates Elevators
by CiaraFael
Summary: Normally, Levi wouldn't have set foot into an elevator. He despised the contraptions; however, it seemed luck was not on his side, as Eren refused to climb up that many flights of stairs. Prompt Generator: Levi and Eren get stuck in an elevator. Uhm, I don't know if I should put a tigger warning...so I am going to just in case. This fic has claustrophobia, and elevator-phobia.


**This was written for a random snk prompt generator on tumblr. The fic is not beta'd as I have been unable to get into my email to send it to my beta. So when it has been looked over, I will update it. Anyway, please comment!**

* * *

Normally, Levi wouldn't have set foot into an elevator. He despised the contraptions; however, it seemed luck was not on his side, as Eren refused to climb up that many flights of stairs. Damn, luck. To his left, Eren's turquoise eyes held relief at the notion that they would not have to climb the 16 floors to their room.

Silver doors opened to expose the death trap, complete with polished floors, and metal walls formed a box. Eren had already entered, running a hand through his shaggy hair before leaning against the far wall of the elevator. Taking a deep breath, and stepping over the threshold, Levi grit his teeth as the floor moved under his foot.

The black haired male walked stiffly towards the back, and leaned against the wall, gripping tightly to the hand rail that ran around the perimeter. He stared blankly, as Eren reached forward to select their floor, before leaning back once more. Levi's grip tightened as the elevator began to move up, his face becoming even whiter and his stomach seemed to lodge in his throat. His knuckles turned white, and his breathing increased with each ding signaling their arrival at a new floor.

Grey eyes watched the numbers slowly increase, 3…4…5…

"Levi?" Eren soft voice, calm and steady caused the older male to jerk his head to his left.

Eren paused at the look on Levi's face, his normally pale skin was even lighter, and flushed with a light film of sweat. His hands clung to the railing, and his lips were pressed into a thin line. Even from a few feet away, Eren could see the way Levi's pupils were blown wide, almost covering his entire iris.

Grey eyes flickered toward the light showing their level, 9…10.

Smiling slightly in an attempt to comfort his lover, Eren reached forward, only to be jerked off balance as the elevator came to an abrupt stop.

Blue-green eyes met gray, and a sharp intake of breath preceded Eren's low growl, "Fuck."

Gritting his teeth, Levi ground out, "Press…the goddamn help button. Now." For the first time in a very long time, Levi felt vulnerable. All because he was stuck in a fucking, deathtrap called an elevator.

He watched Eren's sun kissed fingers push the emergency button, and he waited for the sound that confirmed that someone had picked up the phone.

A low beep cut through the music that Levi hadn't noticed was playing until it stopped. "Can I help you?" A female voice filled the elevator, soft and calm. It pissed him off.

Levi wanted to say something, but his mouth was too dry, and his voice seemed to refuse to come out. Luckily, Eren answered.

"The elevator is stuck…" Eren's eyes glanced at the level, 14. So damn close. "We are close to floor 14. If you could get someone over here," a short pause as his eyes flickered over levi, "immediately."

"I'm sorry, Sir. But we will have to wait for the firemen to get here, there is no other way. Their response time is approximately 30 minutes" Her voice didn't sound apologetic, Levi noted.

"The hell!" A growl slipped out of Eren's lips. "The person in here with me is having a fucking panic attack and you want us to wait here for a half an hour?!"

"Eren…" Grey eyes were wide; the calm exterior that usually graced his face was still there, but barely. His body had begun to tremble, and he slowly allowed himself to sink against the floor, closing his eyes.

The attendant in the background was speaking, but Levi didn't pay attention. A pair of cool hands touched his face. He wanted to push them off, and make a note about the fact that Eren's hands were disgusting…but instead he felt himself calming as he listened to Eren's even breaths. He slowly opened his grey eyes and met turquoise, he tried to look away, but Eren shook his head.

"No, watch me." Eren leaned forward to press his forehead against Levi's.

"Why would I watch you, damn brat? Your hands are disgusting." The older male's voice lacked the harsh bite he meant for it to have, and despite his arguing, he listened to Eren, finding himself calming as he matched his breaths with the younger man.

"Deal with it for now." Their noses met, and Levi found himself drowning once again in Eren's eyes. Why did the brat have such beautiful eyes?

His breathing and heartbeat leveled out as the two of them sat there. At some point, Levi's hands had traveled into Eren's hair, and tangled there.

The woman's voice cut through once more, "Sir, we are opening the doors to the elevator, the safety personnel is now here, and we can get you and your friend out safely." The door pinged, and opened, showing the couple that the elevator floor was about four feet under the threshold. A man with blonde hair was kneeling on the floor, and he reached a hand down.

"One of you take my hand so I can pull you up."

Eren pulled Levi up, and the older male grudgingly took the hand offered. His legs barely worked as he jumped up in order to be pulled onto the solid floor. A soft grunt was all that left the fireman as he hefted Levi up, and the black haired man felt himself smirking. There was a slap to his ass as he caught the ledge with his knee and pulled his hand from the blonde's grasp to turn around and glare at Eren.

Turquoise eyes smiled at him as Eren took the offered hand and hoisted himself up.

Blue eyes looked over Eren's body, and the firm grip stayed for one second too long.

"Thank you." Eren smiled a little bit, trying to stay polite, and not burst out laughing as Levi's hand slipped into his back pocket and the smaller man glared.

The blue eyes met grey and the blonde glanced away to look at Eren once more. "Just doing my job." He smiled, flashing a pair of dimples at Eren. A flush spread over Eren dark cheeks, and he turned away fidgeting.

A hand grabbed Eren's collar and pulled him down, Levi's lips pressed hard against his. He took advantage of Eren's shocked gasp to plunge his tongue into his mouth. He played with Eren, drawing whimpers from his lips before pulling away softly and smirking at the fireman once more. The tall man's eyes had gone wide, and a small flush had covered his cheeks.

Levi turned, slipping his arm around Eren's hips, and guiding him towards to stair well, before glancing at Eren's face only to find himself grinning. The brunet's cheeks were flushed red, and hands were in his pockets as he watched the floor.

Ah, yes. Vengeance was sweet.


End file.
